


And they were roommates

by BangtanBambi



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Gay Fashion, Mentions of Michael DISCO, Secret Siblings, Short, bingo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Bingo Prompt, Florist/Tattoo AU, Secrets, Snuggling, fuck I can't remember the rest. So sorry that this is short.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	And they were roommates

Jim looked up at Spock, letting his eyes flutter shut as Spock ran his fingers through Jim’s blond hair. Snuggling was part of their nighttime routine, they were quite casual with intimacy even before they started dating. Originally, they met at Spock’s tattoo parlour through a friend. Jim needed a roommate to split the rent and Spock was happy to help. Jim was rather affectionate with Spock, who slowly reciprocated it back after a while.

“T’hy’la, I am afraid there is something I must tell you,” Spock said softly, running his fingertips over Jim’s rounded ears. “What is it, my dear?” Jim asked, gazing up at his beloved.

“My sister wishes to meet you, she has been requesting for four months and three days,” Spock said with a sigh, gently tracing the outlines of his initials on Jim’s bare shoulder.

“Your sister? I thought you only had an older brother?” Jim scrunched his eyebrows together, shifting slightly.

“I kept it a secret, she is not exactly well behaved,” Spock quirked an eyebrow at Jim, petting his face. Spock was well aware that Michael has committed mutiny, but Jim didn’t need to know that...yet.

“Well, she can’t be that bad?” Jim asked, unsure if he should be worried or excited.

“Jim, you will meet her in a few days, I am sure you will like her,” Spock said, giving Jim a chaste kiss.

“She sounds wonderful~ I can’t wait to meet her! Do I have to get dressed up? Hide my tattoos?” Jim asked, sitting upright. His eyes lit up, excitedly pawing at Spock’s chest. Spock rolled his eyes, running his hands over Jim’s broad arms.

“T’hy’la, please, you do not have to worry.” He said, silencing Jim with a firmer kiss. Jim didn’t ask any more questions and laid down on Spock’s chest once more. The next day, whilst Jim was busy styling his hair, Spock came home earlier than usual from his morning walk. He seemed anxious, which was rather unusual for the relatively calm man.

“Jim, Michael wishes to meet you today,” Spock said, his voice wavering. Jim’s eyes lit up, dropping his comb with little care.

“Really! When? Do I have enough time to choose an outfit?” Jim asked, rushing over to Spock with a dopey grin.

“She wishes to meet you in four hours, which gives you plenty of time to choose an outfit,” Spock said, letting Jim smother him in a tight hug. Jim kissed him before skipping into their walk-in wardrobe. Spock used his limited time to shower, which lasted exactly ten minutes, and dressed in a plain black turtleneck and slacks. Jim, on the other hand, wore a pink and blue flamingo shirt with blue denim jeans. The sight of Jim almost made Spock faint, but that isn’t a very Vulcan thing to do.

“My t’hy’la, are you sure you wish to see my sister dressed _like that_?” Spock asked, folding his hands behind his back. Most of Jim’s tattoos were on display, aside from the excruciatingly long back piece of Mount Seleya and the diver on his thigh. Jim’s trainers and ankle socks barely hid the heart shape lock on his inner ankle, which matched the key on Spock’s outer ankle.

“I’m very sure, I think Michael would approve of it,” Jim said, holding his arm out to Spock. The Vulcan took ahold of it, reluctantly walking out to his motorbike. As for meeting Michael, it went well yet Spock refuses to tell the narrator how it went.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting more often, I'm working on a few big projects and should be publishing them soon.


End file.
